guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"I Am Unstoppable!"
For use with meteor shower? :Yes. But this is a norn/dwarf/asura/PvE skill, so no use in PvP obviously. The Paintballer (T/ ) 16:17, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Shadow Form shout? The Paintballer (T/ ) 16:17, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::Use it with shadow form and sliver armor, uber farming. Lord of all tyria 16:19, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::Seems like a good skill for Elle air spikers to me , or Elles in overal really , Elles do enough dammage as it is.-Oremir ::::I see this being useful even with a 20 second recharge... this skill + echo would be uber fun. And then imagine it with echoed lightning orb... insane dps :::::This, shadow form, sliver armor and intesity!!! oh my ::::::Would this increase the damage of sliver armor? you're not rly dealing damage with it are you...the enemy just takes damage...iono 72.211.238.37 14:02, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Intensity does raise the damage output of sliver also. :) Phineas 08:16, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :This + Vow of Strength. That would be nice MageMontu 08:14, 22 August 2007 (CDT) This skill seems reminiscent of 007 Goldeneye, where all throughout the movie Boris talks about how invincible he is, and narrowly escapes death and such until the very end when he dies. Thoughts? Pushbiscuit 00:10, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Reminiscent, maybe, but unstoppable has a different nuance than invincible. And if they were intentionally referencing it, they'd just use "Invincible!" instead of "Unstoppable!" In any case, Boris was my favorite character from Goldeneye. --Mafaraxas 20:15, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Nvm about Boris, the only relation now is a slight name coincedence. Pushbiscuit 17:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Shout, plus armor, no cripple, no KD... everything points to this being a staple in runner builds. Conscript 22:10, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I actually believe that it's a reference to Juggernaut, specifically in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 where he frequently says, "I am unstoppable!" 76.168.29.158 16:05, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I agree that this is a reference to the juggernaut from the X-men universe. He is also immune to knockdowns and has a huge amount of armor :) --Blackneon 14:57, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Desc This description is waaaaay off. --84.24.206.123 12:36, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :What's evreyone talking about here, does the skill do something else or what? --86.106.16.9 12:51, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::The description used to be totally different, someone corrected it though. Pushbiscuit 17:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::The description used to say "you deal double damage" check history to see. :::: Aha... i see now, and man, that whould have been the skill to end all farming-build-skills. Anyhow, it's still awsome as it is at the moment, allthou it seems really noobish seeing my Assassin go into melee combat yelling "I AM UNSTOPABLLE!"... --Cosmitz 16:51, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::At least he's not running in yelling "Believe it!" I would probably close Guild Wars forever if something like that happened.--4.243.43.11 03:28, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Shout usage Anyone know if this synergizes with Vocal was Sogolon or Enduring Harmony?--76.216.97.95 22:38, 3 October 2007 (UTC) The most kl image ever This is inspiriational Trivia I doubt it "reffers" to HL/CS when it comes to Unstoppable. They'd name it "I am Beyond Godlike" then, would be much leeter, too :P Trivia Purgers; ATTACK! -- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :: /Agree. This is some of the worst trivia in awhile... -Kumdori 13:58, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::ugh, removed the other trivia too. Signed: The Trivia Purger-- (Talk) ( ) 21:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) I actually think it refers to Juggernaut from the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Every time you taunt with him, and for his entrance pose he says, "I am unstoppable!" Makes much more sense IMO. 76.87.101.56 ::::This reminds me of Unreal Tournament when it says "Unstoppable" thats just me though. image does anyone know that it looks just like balanced stance image--72.83.152.240 17:02, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :looks like, though is nowhere near a recoloration. Check the Relate Skills, you'll see...--MagickElf666 22:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Progression Progression differs from official wiki. Which is right?--War Pig5 20:22, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :It differs by one number, so it's probably them which is right because we don't have a 1.--Gigathrash 01:32, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Description discrepancy? Why does the skill description not read "From 16..20 seconds"? The listed duration at rank 10 is 20 seconds, after all. Phineas 08:19, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Because it's 19 at rank 8, which roughly corresponds with an attribute level of 12. 10 would be 16. --Macros 08:23, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I see. Be nice if wiki used the guru notation of "From 16..19..20 seconds" then, to provide a fuller description. Phineas 09:40, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Trivia: Goldeneye Isn't this a trivia to the computer guy in James Bond Goldeneye which always said 'I am invincible'? At the end he died due to an exploding fire extuinghiser or sth, his death scene really looked the same as the picture. Worth adding? :No, there are more accurate possible references than that. Tbh, its such a common phrase there isn't much point adding any trivia Piggyboy 20:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Unlike "It's just a flesh wound.", which NO ONE, not even MP47, deny is a reference to Monty Python's Black Knight --Gimmethegepgun 21:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC)